


废料2

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 上升真人的都被我鲨了





	废料2

“笃笃笃。”门外突然响起了敲门声。  
男人反应迅速地趴下身来捂住了小居的嘴，几乎把他整个人都按进床铺里。  
“一龙？”模糊的声音伴随着愈演愈烈的敲门声，小居开始剧烈挣扎，细微的呜咽从男人指缝间传出来。  
“别动。”男人依然不慌不忙的样子，整张脸都压到了小居通红的耳朵上，“看到那边的红光了吗？”他微微抬起头，用目光示意摆在床头的那盆花。  
“我录像了。”  
小居立刻安静下来，漂亮的眼睛眨动几下，就有浑圆的泪珠滚了下来，打湿了男人的手指。  
“你去开门，不要做小动作，不然我立刻就可以把录像传到网上去。”  
男人终于抬起了身体，一把抽出塞在小居身体里的假阳具，换了个粉色的跳蛋进去，又开始解小居手腕上的绳索。  
小居被自己下身传来的黏腻淫荡的水声吓得心惊肉跳，他艰难地直起身子坐起来，抬起满是血痕的手腕抓住松散的浴袍，又伸手想把自己下体里的异物拿出来，却被面前的男人一把按住。  
“乖乖含着去，不然到时候在网上出尽风头的可不是我。”  
男人露出恶劣的笑容，对着小居摆了摆手中的手机，掐了一把他的屁股:“快去吧宝贝。”

 

小居艰难地爬下床，双腿抖得根本站不住，只好扶着旁边的桌子慢慢向门口挪去。他全身又酸又软痛得要命，身上只裹了一件浴袍堪堪遮住血迹与精斑，被过度玩弄的后穴里还塞着一个小玩意儿，随着他的走动顶弄敏感的肠壁，惹得他颤抖不止。  
他费力抓住门上搭好的锁链，哗啦一声把门打开，微微推开了一条缝儿。  
是胡军。  
“二叔……”小居的脑子里混混沌沌的，下意识就喊出了对方在剧里的称呼。  
“一龙？你没事吧？”胡军一只手搭在门上，没敢用力推开，因为小居现在的模样实在是奇怪得令人生疑。  
“没事……”小居的脸颊眼尾还带着尚未消退的潮红，整张小脸都湿漉漉的，眼神迷蒙不清，像是整个人都在神游天外，裹在身上的浴袍也乱七八糟的。胡军望见了他搭在门框上的手指尖，竟是血淋淋的。  
“唔！”小居突然剧烈地抖了一下，从嗓子里挤出一声难堪的呻吟，腿一软几乎整个人都要跪下去。  
“二叔……”他连抬起头的力气都没有了，乌黑顺软的头发低垂下去，露出一段莹莹发亮的后颈，“没有……事的话……”  
胡军突然伸出手来捏住了小居的下巴，被他滚烫的体温吓了一跳。小居的眼睛半睁着，全然已经找不到神智的影子，泪水很快沿着尖尖的下巴打湿了胡军的手，他一直在哭。  
胡军终于意识到了事情的严重性，他不由分说就一把推开了门，刚迈进去一步就听见了一个陌生男人的声音。  
“胡老师晚上好。”

 

胡军完全没有想到自己会遇到眼前的情况，他第一反应就是把小居挡在身后摸出手机来报警，却突然感到几根发烫的手指搭上了自己的手腕，他连忙回过头去，看见小居正可怜地对着他摇头，神色惊恐又委屈:“求求你……”小居整个人都泛着不正常的潮红，没说出几个字突然短促地尖叫一声直接跪在了地上。胡军一惊，连忙伸手去扶他，碰到他高热的身体时才发觉他抖得厉害。  
“一龙……”他想开口问问，却忽然听见了什么细微的机械声音，嗡嗡嗡的从极近处传来，他试着把小居垂下去的头埋在自己颈窝里，尖尖的下巴硌得他生疼。他很快感觉到有温热的液体顺着自己的脖子流了下去，小居依然在抖，喉间溢出意味不明的喘息声:“……救我。”  
他的脑子里轰得一声炸开，深呼几口气才听清了身后那个陌生男人的话。  
“……录像在我手里，备份已经上传了，你不想让他一夜之间红爆大江南北就老老实实听我的话。”  
“你想做什么。”胡军安抚似的拍拍蜷缩在地上的人的肩膀，转过身来，目光沉静。对面的男人看起来三十岁上下，身材高大健壮，一副憨厚老实相，任谁也想不到他会是一个胆大包天的变态强奸犯。  
“很简单。”男人笑了笑，“让他给你口交。”

“……他发烧了，需要治疗。”胡军脸色未变，心中思忖着扑过去把对方制服的成功率。  
“发烧才更爽不是吗？”男人像是看穿了他的心思，摇了摇手中的手机:“不要动歪脑筋，你猜我摁下去快还是你扑过来快？”

小居被人从地上拽起来的时候几乎搞不清楚自己在哪里，他全身冷得不行，后穴里的小东西却像烧红的烙铁折磨得他快要发疯。  
“一龙……”他听见了二叔的声音，勉力睁开眼，看见对方的嘴唇一张一合，略显粗糙的手指在自己脸上滑来滑去，接着他的脸被两只手托了起来，他被迫仰起了头，一根紫黑色的物什映入了他的眼帘。  
“不……”他恐惧地尖叫，拼命推拒，却一丝力气也没有。有人在他耳边说话，混混沌沌的什么都听不清楚。他乖顺的被捏开了嘴，带着腥膻气的东西毫不犹豫地捅进了他的口腔。  
“唔嗯……”他双手抵在对面人的胯骨上，眼泪流得更凶了，性器只勉强塞进去了一个头，无法控制的口水滴滴答答的顺着嘴角洇进地毯中。  
“你逗我玩呢？全塞进去。”男人兴奋的声音从旁边传来。  
“……他烧得很厉害。”胡军的声音在颤抖，他被小居高热的口腔内壁惊到了，虽然很不道德，但他还是无法抑制的从心中升起一种怪异又扭曲的满足感。  
小居生得很漂亮。见过他的人都这么说。不是那种女气的精致柔弱，而是一种非常正统的美丽，纯情又生动。尤其那双眼睛，在光下会泛出琥珀色的剔透光泽，像一只名贵的琉璃猫咪，根根分明又纤长的睫毛一垂便遮住了脉脉含情，让人自觉被勾引，神情却偏偏是天真无辜的，引人怜惜。  
现在这双眼睛正看着他，水光盈盈，透亮的倒影里只有他一个人。  
小居的浴袍在挣动中松散了大半，漂亮的锁骨若隐若现，他肩窄骨架又小，跪伏在地上就像是什么可怜又委屈的小东西，脸上泪痕交错，粉的要冒出蒸汽来，如同坠入一个氤氤氲氲的淫逸的梦。  
胡军摸了摸他的头发，像是安抚又像是蛊惑:“乖……把嘴再张开一点……”  
小居想要摇头，可他被揪着头发，下颌也被钳制住，嘴里令人作呕的东西还在缓缓深进，他努力压低舌头也无济于事，只能从喉咙里发出呜呜的可怜声响，殊不知因此带来的震动只会让侵略者更加兴奋。  
性器开始缓缓抽送起来了，两人都很痛苦，小居显然没有过任何口交的经验，牙齿磕磕碰碰的没有丝毫生理上的快感可言。  
“唔！”小居突然猛烈挣动起来，胡军这才发现一直在旁边发号施令的男人不知什么时候来到了小居身后，正不怀好意地隔着浴袍揉捏他的后腰。  
“不准动。”男人盯着胡军，一把按住了小居想要逃开的后脑勺，硬是将性器又按进去了几分，无法抑制的干呕声从痛苦不堪的小居喉咙里发出来。胡军感受到了对方喉间软肉的颤动，没有多犹豫，立刻退了出来。  
小居趴下身子干呕咳嗽起来，那架势像是要把肺都咳出来，小脸涨得通红。  
“我不是让你不要动吗？”男人脸上有些怒色，夹在右手指间的手机近在咫尺。  
或许是胡军的目光太过于赤裸裸了，男人意识到什么一样立刻起身后退几步拉开距离，“算了，口交也没什么意思，你直接操他给我看吧。”  
小居顺过气来后就趴在地上没有动弹，蜷缩成一个试图保护自己的姿势毫无反应。  
“然后呢？”胡军没有动，只是盯着男人，“你的要求也总该有个限度吧。”  
男人似乎有些惊讶，但很快又笑了起来:“好问题，我也不想鱼死网破，你让我满意，我就保证把录像销毁不上传网络，然后我们就可以当作什么都没发生过，怎么样？”  
“我怎么能相信你说的是真的？”  
男人耸耸肩:“你可以不相信，但选择权在我这里。”

小居是个很优秀的后辈，温柔善良懂礼貌，虽然长着一张似乎可以不那么努力的脸，但对待工作从来都是敬业认真的，没有人不喜欢他，没有人希望他受到伤害。  
“一龙……”胡军努力抑制住心中冲上来的愧疚不安，轻轻拍了拍趴在地上一动不动的人的后脖颈，一手冷汗。  
小居依然没有动，像是昏死过去了。  
“他……”胡军张了张嘴，还未说出什么，男人就冷哼了一声:“昏过去了就把他操醒，我要让他永生永世都记住这一天！”

 

胡军在意识到小居身体里塞的东西之后险些整个人都被滔天的怒火吞灭，虽然他早已有所准备，但猜测和摆在眼前的真相所带来的冲击感仍是天差地别的。小居什么都没有做错，他怎么敢……怎么敢这样对他。  
那你呢？你又在做什么？你真的是在救他吗？没有一点私心吗？  
“呜……”小居终于被身体的不适感唤醒，发觉自己正被人拦腰抱在怀里，剧烈的冲撞像一只在风雨中飘摇的小舟。他没什么力气了，勉力抬起头却一眼看见了对面那个男人，正不怀好意地盯着自己笑。  
他在对面？小居心中涌起了无限的恐惧，那自己身后这个是谁？  
在无尽的折磨下已然生锈的脑袋还是尽职尽责地迅速给出了答案，小居哀鸣一声，疯了一般挣动起来。  
“别动……别动……”身后的男人似乎声音也哽咽了，他缓声说着，下身的动作却截然相反，这无疑是一场酷刑，对所有人来说都是。  
“放开……放开我……”小居努力想向前爬，却像被钉死一般动弹不得，他全然崩溃了。如果说之前的一切他还可以安慰自己只是被狗咬了一口，现在却再也无法蒙骗自己了，他一直以来尊敬的前辈，当作自己叔叔的存在。他忽然急促的喘了一声，咳出一口带血的泡沫，整个人瘫软下去。  
“一龙！”胡军惊叫一声，慌忙去摸他的脸，气定神闲坐在椅子上的男人也慌了神，几步走过来想要查看情况，却猝不及防被闪电般暴起的男人一把打掉了捏在手中的手机。  
“操你……”男人还没来得及把经典国骂念完，就又有一拳直奔面门而来，鼻梁骨清脆的断裂声回荡在房间里，伴随着男人凄厉的惨叫。  
“一龙！一龙！”胡军几招解决了贱人，忙回过头来查看小居的情况，迅速掏出手机拨打了120。


End file.
